The present invention relates to magnetic disk drives, and more particularly, to a ramp for storing a magnetic head.
The types of operation schemes of magnetic disk drives such as hard-disk drives include the so-called load/unload scheme. In this scheme, the magnetic disk drive glides a magnetic head to a position above a desired sector on the magnetic disk when conducting a process such as writing data onto a magnetic disk or reading out data therefrom, and moves the magnetic head away from the magnetic disk when not conducting the process.
The magnetic disk drives employing the load/unload scheme to have a ramp along which the magnetic drive guides the magnetic head to a required retreat position when moving the head away from the disk.
In such a magnetic disk drive, however, high-speed rotation of the magnetic disk causes a stream of air, which affects the positioning accuracy of the magnetic head over the magnetic disk.
In order to control the air stream caused by the rotation of the magnetic disk, therefore; a shroud, for instance, for covering the perimeter of the magnetic disk is provided in a conventional magnetic disk drive (e.g., the disk drive described in Patent Document 1, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-184154).